Ubermensch
=A Call to Action= Werner was born in 1972, near Cologne, Germany. A city that was still being rebuilt, at the time. He grew up with influences of his parents. His father was soldier in the German army, and his mother, was very active in local politics. In school, Werner always said he wanted to be an astronaut, but, in 1989, Werner took after his father and enlisted into the military. Three years later, Doctor Destroyer attacked Detroit. After he was finally defeated by the heroes, the German Government initiated a plan, to ensure that a villain would never harm anyone again. A philosopher named, Doctor Gottlieb, and his team of geneticist sent out to find "special cases." When they were grabbing individuals, they asked the commander at Werner's base if they could preform tests on the soldiers. With approval, they posted a sign-up sheet, allowing volunteers. Werner was one of many men who signed up. The tests were a couple brain scans and blood examinations. When observing Werner, the scientists discovered that he had a subtle mutation. He was then hauled into a truck, with one other man from his battalion--a medic. They both were brought to a secret location, along with eighteen other soldiers, from all over the country. Werner spent the next years as being a part of a Top Secret project. Every day, he'd receive a large dose of ten or twenty laced injections, to unlock his mutation and others. He'd wake up at 3 in the morning, train and exercise, and then sleep at midnight. It was like boot camp for him. Gottlieb spent close time with all twenty of his patients, including him. The doctor talked about ethics and religion. What he most talked about, though, was the idea of Nietzsche. He learned that Doctor Gottlieb wished to make humanity overcome it's mistakes, and be something better and wiser. It was why Werner and every subject, were being experimented on. Only one person would become 'perfect.' The team gave each soldier a gauntlet. Each gauntlet was a different color and was named after a legendary sword. Werner's was black. The scientists had named his gauntlet after Sigurd's--The Nordic Hero--sword, Gram. After years of training, Werner rose to the top. In 1999, the government announced their doings to the public. They showed him off, and asked what Werner's new 'superhero' name would be. Apparently, he signed up to be some type of icon for Germany. He went over to the microphone and announced that his name was for Doctor Gottlieb. "My name," Werner said,"Will be Ubermensch. Not from the twisted Nazi viewpoint, but from the Nietzsche." When people were surprised that he would pick a name like that, he further explained that his goal will to revive the former meaning of the word, and, also, to revive Germany. =Millennium City= Werner (Now, Ubermensch) was spending most of his time, fighting organized crime in Berlin, Germany. It wasn't up until 2010, that UNTIL decided that (with Therakiel and Shadow Destroyer in America) Ubermensch should be over in Millennium City helping the citizens. When Ubermensch flew in, he was continuously heckled by the press. Because the word, 'ubermensch', had a dark past, they thought that the hero was a villain. The attacks still go on, but Ubermensch remains strong. He hopes that they stop soon, though. One costumed adventurer told him that he should find a local Neo-Nazi and throw him in jail. Ubermensch plans on doing just that! Only so he could finally get a foothold on America for it's citizens. =Powers= Slow Aging - Even though Ubermensch is thirty-eight, he looks about ten years younger. It could be that the serums that he took in, have slowed his cell growth process. Scientists are unsure at this time and are looking into it now. Super strength - From the super soldier serums, Ubermensch's muscles grew and his body became stronger. He can lift up to 10 tons, and he is trying to lift heavier. Heavy Resistance - The hard muscle and skin makes it hard for harmful objects to hit him. However, it doesn't mean that he's completely invincible. The right sized shell, high-powered energy weapons, and even psionics can throw him down. =Story Arcs= =Rogue Gallery= =Acquaintances and Friends= *Zarek Nightwood *Muse@Mallyburns *Azure Archer *Druid *Captain Turbo =Fan Base= Answering Machine Do you have a comment you wish to share with Ubermensch? How about an opinion? Or maybe you need help with something! Please, feel free to call Ubermensch, today! ((Feel free to add IC rumors, thoughts, comments, ect. here!)) "Hey! Got one comment for you... and that is, you're super awesome!--Original, I know. And, um, thanks! Bye!" - Raiju =((RP Hooks))= *He's sort of a known hero in Germany. He's as famous as an actor in the country. =OOC Section= Trivia Influences My influence had to be Jason Bourne, from the book, Bourne Identity. I wanted to include something about the government, and some Top Secret something. In fact, Ubermensch, when he got out of the costume creator, was in civvies. He didn't look that good, so @Sprawler helped me come up with a more heroic, iconic, costume. We pooled ideas together, and Ubermensch became more like a patriotic hero. Theme Songs Category:Hero Category:German Category:Super Soldier Category: Hero Category: Player Category: Patriot Category: CORP Category: RPHooks Category:Character